Talking To Funiture
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: He's always been compared to furniture, boring but someone comfortable. She knows he's not as everyone pins him down as, and gives him her view of his character, and he gives her his view of her character. Giving each other comfort in a trying time.


A/N: Gosh, do I need an intervention for TakaHaru? Seriously, I need to write some other pairings. I really want to write some ReikoMitsu, or KyoHaru, or KaoKyo because gosh those are awesome pairings as well. *smh* Well, I think for Valentine's day, I will be posting a story, so you should all just vote on my page or something for that.

Warning: This story reflects badly on Tamaki, so if you don't like that. Don't read!

* * *

He could see it in her eyes, that detachment. She didn't care for what was happening now; it was so mundane in her eyes that something, anything could be more exciting. Her fingers traced at the cup as her boyfriend chatted on and on about, what else? Himself. It wasn't that he didn't love the girl; it was the fact that he only showed it when it mattered. When she showed irritation, and that brief moment of love was all that was needed to make her fall in love with him again.

He hated it.

Hated how the annoying man could manipulate his girlfriend into staying with him. How easily he could touch her face and whisper his love to her. How easily he could hold her and seem to make everything better. She never uses to be like that, she use to stare at him blankly when he attempted to woo her. Always getting a blunt remark in return when she did not realize that he was flirting with her.

He hated it.

His cousin would always say that it was too late to try anything, and he agreed. Even throughout her high school years where he would help her when she needed it, gave her space when she wanted it. He knew that she was out of his reach. So high above him that it made he feel uneasy at times. He loved her friendship and appreciated it so much that he would never try anything to hurt her. Therefore, he sat by watching her fall more and more in love with a man she once found annoying and desperate.

He didn't hate the fact that the girl was dating, but dating him. Dating the annoying man, who only showed his appreciation and love when it mattered.

When she came to him one day, looking like she was about to cry, he invited her in and listened to her talk about the man he came to envy, but not hate. His silence was comforting to her, and soon her tears were no longer threatening to break, and were safely stored away again. Soon she was laughing about the past and soon she was silent.

The sadness rushed back to her, and she didn't know why. He could see it in her face, in the way she pushed the food around on her plate. He leaned his cheek on his fist, curiously watching her. After a while, she pushed the plate away from her, swallowing thickly. He lifted the plate up, knowing she wouldn't eat anymore, and threw it out.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" she had asked so quietly, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear. When his grey eyes met hers, he saw she was waiting for an answer. He could not give one. She sighed, knowing he would not answer her and stared at her hands. "Sometimes I think 'What would have happened if I didn't break that vase'."

She was silent for a while before she laughed and brushed her bangs from her face, "Then I realize how boring my life would be if they weren't it in."

She said 'they' not 'you guys'. Was she not referring to him? Did he not make her life exciting? How could he, he was like an older brother to her. Watching over her and helping, but staying out of her way if she didn't want him there.

"If you weren't there, I would probably have come out of high school with so many injuries," she laughed, leaning back in her seat. He didn't understand what she was laughing about, that would've been horrible. Her brown eyes flicked up to his. "How do you deal with everything?"

He was silent and she smiled, not expecting an answer, and so he did the unexpected, "I think of who I would be without them."

Her eyebrow's shot up; he saw the interest in her eyes. Even though he was talking about himself, he paused. He never told her about himself; did she find him interesting then? Alternatively, just weird? "Who do you think you'd be without them?" she questioned, leaning forwards, a smile on her face. He was shocked this time. People didn't ask him questions he had to elaborate on. Questions that he had to answer with long sentences. Even his teachers in school always asked him simple questions. The answer to a math problem. Who wrote a story? A word to describe something. They never asked his opinion, how he got that answer, why he used that word to describe something. It was simplicity.

"Secluded and alone, solely taking care of Mitsukuni and not caring about anything, or anyone else. Drifting throughout high school as that boring student who seemed rude. At least with them I have friends who understand me and with that I seem less rude," he explained quietly avoiding looking in her eyes. He would've seen them soften and her mouth twitch into a soft smile. She was silent before she leaned on her elbow and laughed softly.

"If I didn't meet them, I'm sure I would've been the same," she spoke in the same quiet tone. His eyes flashed up to her. Was she saying he was like her? That was not possible. He was seen as boring, quiet, and calm. Haruhi spoke her mind in a blunt way, and at times was not calm at all. "In the end," she added, giving him a smile, "I'm glad I met you."

"Huh?" the noise left his mouth before he realized he was the one that made it. It almost embarrassed him until she laughed and shook her head.

"People see you as just a piece of furniture sitting off to the side, someone who is comfortable to be with, but try to talk to you and you are unresponsive and boring. People would think they were crazy for trying to speak to you," she explained in her blunt way. He knew it and he slumped in his spot staring at his cup instead of her. "In fact I thought that way," she admitted quietly. He couldn't take that and just moved the cup to the side before resting his forehead to the table. Feeling completely dejected. So...it was true. She thought he was boring, but comfortable. It hurt him in a way he couldn't quite explain but knew what it meant.

"I don't think that anymore," she said quickly at his reaction, placing a hand on his head in a comforting motion. Such as he would've done to her if she were, feeling irritated. "If people would take the time to know you, they would realize how much deeper your personality is than acting like a piece of furniture. They would know you are slightly insecure, shy, kind, funny at times, kind, courageous. You are driven and you are the best at taking care of young people and animals. You are rather domestic in a world of the rich," she added with a thoughtful look on her face. "You'd probably be the best parent out of all the hosts," she laughed. Takashi raised his head off the table, staring at her with a slightly amused look on his face. She suddenly laughed with a large smile on her face, "I bet none of the girls that went to the host club could imagine that you build those robotic action figures," she pointed to a shelf that had some books and a few of the action figures. "Or that write poetry in your spare time."

He flushed at that, covering his cheeks with his hand. She knew that? How? His own cousin didn't know that. With another laugh, she opened her bag and slid a book across the table. The one he lent her for a composition she had to do in school. He flipped it open and saw a piece of paper folded as a bookmark. He opened it and saw his writing. A poem he had been working on. He quickly snatched it up, crinkling the paper and felt his cheeks heating.

"I'm sorry I pried, but I read it. It's really good," she pursed her lips, trying to contain the smile that was threatening to spill out. He closed the book and shoved the paper into his pocket. Rubbing his mouth to try to get over his embarrassment.

"What else do you know about me?" he asked her, looking at her. Truthfully wondering. He knew that she didn't have the sources that their friends had, so she couldn't pry that way. It would have to be in an honest way. She laced her fingers together and thought.

"You play the violin, and sing," she smiled, "I heard you singing to Mitsukuni in my first year when he couldn't sleep, and" she pointed to the violin case tucked nearly out of sight. "You also hate the fact that I'm with him." His head, which had been turned towards where she was pointing, snapped back to her so fast she could've sworn he got whiplash. She smiled sadly and looked at her cup.

"Haruhi, I-. It's not that-"

"I kind of hate it to," she murmured quietly, "At first it was bliss...but he's out of the club now and he still flirts with girls. Hikaru and Kaoru flirted with girl until they went into relationships, Kyouya doesn't even look at girls because he knows that he needs to find a girl beneficial to the company and hopefully one that he loves. Mitsukuni fell in love with Kanazuki-chan and hasn't looked at another girl since. Tamaki stares at girls and flirts with them when we're out. When I confront him about it, he says that he comes home with _me_ and that it's harmless."

"When you are in a committed relationship, they should be the only person you flirt and stare at," he replied, thankful he could finally say his mind. Haruhi nodded lazily, still staring at her cup. "He treats you like you are a fancy tea cup," he lifted his cup up lightly, "Something you bring out when the guests or occasion is important, something you treat delicately, but only use when it's important."

Haruhi stared at him raising her eyebrow slightly, "What would you treat me like."

"Like a Sakura tree," he gave her a lopsided smile when her face showed her confusion. "You are strong and beautiful, but I would not waste a single moment with you because I could so easily lose you."

Haruhi frowned, "What do you mean by that last part?"

"Sakura trees blossom only once a year for a brief time, I wouldn't take you for granted."

"No, what did you mean 'I could so easily lose you.'" she insisted, waving her hand, frowning. "Are you saying that if we were dating that I would give up someone so amazing?"

They stared at each other for the longest time, faces tinted softly red before there was a beeping noise coming from the confines of Haruhi's bag. She tore her gaze away and dug through it, ignoring the warmth of her cheeks. She stared at her cell phone before answering it.

"What do you want?" she snapped, anger rolling off her body. There was a muffled and faded noise of a reply. Haruhi let off a bitter laugh and shook her head. "Fuck you, fuck her, and of course the most important aspect fuck you. Don't call me again."

She slammed her cell phone onto the table before covering her eyes. There was silence before he reached forwards and took the chance, running his fingers through her hair gently. Just once. She let out a sigh before lifting her head. Eyes red and threatening to spill tears. "You love him," he whispered and she nodded, "But you don't want to," she nodded again. "You're strong and determined, if you don't want to then don't. If you do, work to get him to realize that you want to stay with him but you want him to put in the same effort."

Her eyes locked with him, "But you don't want me to be with him-"

"I want you to be happy," he stared at her evenly, "Clearly he isn't making you happy, but he has before. I want you to think of what makes you happy."

Haruhi was silent before his cell phone rang. He lifted it up.

"Mori! Haruhi is mad at me! Help me!" Tamaki shouted.

His jaw set and he took a deep breath. "I can see that."

"What do you mean by that?" Tamaki asked suddenly suspicious, "Is she there! Why is she with you!"

Takashi didn't want to interfere, Haruhi wasn't his girlfriend. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries. Haruhi knew what was going on and watched him, waiting for him to reply. "I'm her friend," Takashi replied finally, "I'm here for her if her boyfriend isn't." He hung up then, not wanting to here Tamaki's rant about him. He slowly lowered the phone placing it off to the side before sighing.

"Thanks for being such a great friend," Haruhi said, after they finished their tea and she was getting ready to go. He smiled kindly and nodded.

"I hope you figure out what makes you happy soon," he replied softly, she gave him a one armed hug before leaving. He closed the door and leaned his forehead against the door. "I love you."

He turned away and started to clean up when there was a soft knock on the door. He placed down the cup and walked back over, pushing the door open. There was no one there, he frowned before placing his hands on the sides of the door and leaning down, looking up and down the hallway. He saw Haruhi walking slowly away, when she should be in the elevator at that point.

"Did you forget something?" he asked quietly, she turned around and then walked back over.

"Did you mean that?"

"What?"

"Ah, maybe I heard it..." she trailed off with a thoughtful look. "Sorry."

"its fine..." he trailed off as she began to walk off again. Before he could control it, he blurted out, "Do you mean how I said 'I love you'?"

Haruhi froze before looking at him and nodded. "Takashi..." she trailed off before stepping forwards and kissing his cheek. "I don't want you to think I'm just using you to get over Tamaki," she murmured, her lips brushing against his cheek as she did. He nodded his head and swallowed lightly.

"I understand."

She pulled away, giving him an apologetic look. She walked away and got to the elevator. Takashi stared after her with a slight smile and turned to enter his apartment when she laughed. "Sexiest damn sofa I've ever seen." He turned to look at her, a smirk on his lips as she entered the elevator.

* * *

A/N part 2!: I started writing this as a character study for Morinozuka Takashi, because if you take the time to read the Manga and solely focus on Takashi, you can see the character development. He starts off as literally just a background character whose not that important and slowly becomes more important. He gets Hikaru to finally admit to himself that he LIKES Haruhi in that way. There are side stories of Takashi, there is the two arcs solely about him and Mitsukuni and their characters and people look at Takashi and go 'He's boring and lame. He doesn't nothing beneficial. Why would anyone ship them.'

*sighs* Those are my two cents! What're you guys' about the character portrayal in fanfiction versus the canon?


End file.
